Insomnia
by Bandit Orchid
Summary: Anime and Movie spoilers. Al suffers from chronic insomnia and discovers his body in a new way. Rated M for a reason!


Author's note: Hey! Please note that this is my first ever smut, so please don't kill me if it sucks. Constructive criticism is loved, though!

* * *

Sleep. It was a blessing with a burden to Alphonse Elric as he tossed and turned in the softness of his light green flannel sheets. It was nice to hunker down in his bed after a tiring day and just think before hopefully drifting off, but it was those thoughts that were often the problem. Al had chronic insomnia due to a restless mind, always resulting in a restless body. Hours would pass before he slept, if at all, and he was sick of waking in the morning to exhaustion and dark blue circles under his expressive grey eyes. He twisted his long hair in is fingers; it had grown back out in the three years he had lived in this world. He had regretted cutting it shortly after the trip to the barber. 

Another recurring issue with sleep was the nightmares. It had been three years since he had recovered his memory, and the sixteen year old still had frightening images of human transmutation and vicious homunculi streaming through his mind at night, causing him to wake suddenly, sweating and often in tears.

Al was almost afraid to sleep now, though he knew he would be busy the next day and should at least try to get some rest so he could be semi productive. He groaned in frustration and rolled over once again, enjoying the feel of the fabric on his skin. It was much nicer than the shirt and boxers he was wearing a few hours earlier, of which were now crumpled on the floor after he had pulled them off. They were so rough, he could have sworn they would chaff his penis off if they he didn't get them off quickly enough.

Then an idea came to him, and he mentally shied away from it immediately, but returned after a few moments. He had heard it was tiring, and he knew his brother had done it quite a few times. Still, the thought of doing_that_ made him cringe. He lifted the blankets off his body and peered at the now formidable looking thing between his legs. He would just feel so…_dirty_ if he did, but his curiosity was getting the better of him.

Alphonse took a deep breath and ran his right index finger very slowly over his entire length, and then back again. He shuddered involuntarily and gasped, blushing furiously after he noticed that it was staring to rise. No doubt about it, that had felt great, but he knew he really shouldn't be touching himself like that, and he exhaled loudly in frustration once again. He could feel hormones pulsing through his body, and, as he realized in embarrassment, he was completely erect. He wondered what else he could do, and soon his hand was wrapped around himself. He marveled at the sensation the cool flesh of his hand and the heat of his "problem" created against each other.

Al inhaled deep into his lungs to try to calm himself, but to no avail. Very slowly, with almost no pressure, Alphonse ran his hand up and down, and the feeling was amazing. He found himself wanting the pleasure to be more intense as his breathing became ragged and staggered, so he increased the strength of his grip and moved faster, biting back a groan. He found the muscles in his abdomen and legs tightening and releasing on their own, and his hips rocking in time to his strokes. He was panting in ecstasy, and his pale skin was covered in a thin sheen of sweat as he increased his pressure and speed once again.

He was very slick now, and he hoped his first orgasm was close. The boy's face remained flushed as his hips began bucking erratically without any signal from his masked sanity. With one final, powerful thrust of his slender hips, Alphonse moaned and white liquid spurted through the air, landing somewhere in his room. A few more, less powerful ejaculations left him shuddering violently in pleasure with his hand resting at the base of his diminishing erection.

Well, they were right, it was tiring, and Al only had a few minutes to feel guilty about what he had done before he drifted off into a deep sleep that was undisturbed by nightmares until morning.


End file.
